


As Rough As Diamonds

by adriedklewis



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Tommy Riordian, Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, tommy conlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriedklewis/pseuds/adriedklewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Conlon makes you his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Rough As Diamonds

“Beg.” He demanded, his strong fingers grasped around your jaw bone. They were tougher than ever, since he had been fighting more and more lately.  
“I said beg!”  
“Please Tommy, please put it in me.” Your voice quivered as you tried to contain yourself. His fingers were sliding up and down your slit, the rough rigidness of them bringing you to the point where if he didn’t put himself inside of you soon you might just stop playing along with his little dominance game, and push him over.  
You calculated your position. He outweighed you so much you figured any effort to get him on his back would be useless, but at this point, anything was worth a shot.  
You were laying on your back, his cock was hard and right next to your face, which he still had one hand around. You felt his finger pushing harder on your clit this time around. You knew he wanted to fuck you senseless, maybe more than you wanted him to, but he had self control when It came to you. He knew the longer he made you wait, the wetter you would be, and the harder you would let him fuck you.  
A low groan rolled out of his mouth. He let go of your jaw finally, and moved the newly free hand to your pussy too.  
He used a pointer finger from each hand to gently hold your lips apart, you felt his hot breath on your thighs getting closer and closer, and then suddenly, you didn’t feel breath, you just felt his warm wet tongue slide down the slit that he had been rubbing for what felt like hours. You moaned at the electric feeling that flew through you, which encouraged him more. He slid his tongue in you and swirled it around. He moved his left hand away from your lips and slid it up your body, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. He grasped your tit. They were big enough, but his hand was so big he could control you simply by squeezing and pinching. You were loving this but you needed more. You saw an opportunity because his arm was extended, and you grabbed his hand and elbow and pushed it behind his back, like you were arresting him. He quickly pulled his tongue away from you.  
“What do you think you’re-“ You cut him off by pushing him to the mattress, holding his arm behind his back still, and sitting on his bare ass.  
“Using my own moves against me are you?” He smiled smugly, knowing if he could free himself if he wanted to.  
You knew that to keep him in your power you would have to step it up a notch.  
“Beg.” You said, smiling evil at him.  
“Scuse me?” He raised his eyebrows to you.  
You were trying to think of what else to say, but he didn’t give you time. He turned over onto his back, and held himself up on his hands. He let you stay straddled over him though, and the sudden change of position made his dick now directly under your pussy, and you could feel it throb with every one of his heartbeats.  
“Please fuck me.” He said, biting his lower lip.  
As much as you loved the idea of him begging you, and as badly as you wanting to make him beg more, you didn’t have the same self control that he had, so you obliged.  
You thought he was going to let you do all the work, because normally he would grab his cock and align it with your pussy and push it in, but tonight it was your turn. You wrapped your fingers around it, surprised your fingers could even go all the way around it. You moved yourself over it, and lowered your hips, so he was poking at your entrance.  
“Cmon put It in, you wanted me to beg, I’m begging, fucking do it.” You almost slammed yourself down after hearing him growl these words, but you managed to hold back and only let the tip in.  
He moaned and tilted his head back, he seemed like he was in pain.  
“More.” He demanded. You didn’t oblige. You slid off, and back on, going just as deep as you had before, your fingers still around the base of his cock.  
“Cmon woman!” He was breathing so heavily now, and his hands that were holding him up were trembling, and one of his fingers tore a hole in the sheet.  
“That’s it!” He let go of the poor sheets, now he was holding himself up with nothing but his flexed abdominal muscles. You got caught up looking at them, the way they tensed every time he exhaled, you didn’t even notice his hands gripping your hips until they slammed you down on his dick, all the way to the base.  
You have never taken all of it before, and you had never had this much of It right away. It hurt in ways you had never been hurt before, but it was still so pleasurable that your body brought you right to the edge of orgasm. You knew the next thrust he would have you coming. You slid your fingertips down his chest and abs, feeling every single one of them. He must have liked the feeling, because he groaned a bit and his dick flexed while deep inside of you, making you yelp. You traced back up his body quickly and laced your fingers in his shag hair and pulled him over to your body. He was so much bigger than you, that even when you sat on his lap and he was hunched over a little, you were still below eye level with him. He pulled you up and slammed you back down again, you threw your head back and he took that as an opportunity to grab a hold of your jaw with his teeth. You felt them digging in, the same as his nails were digging into the skin over your hips, you had seen what had happened to the sheets when he squeezed too hard, and for a moment you fears his nails would rip right through you like a piece of cotton. Your worries were interrupted soon after when he slid you up and down once more, much faster this time. You loved the way he effortlessly slid you on his cock, tossing you around like a toy. You felt his pecs flex against your tits every time he lifted you, which was much more often now that he was sliding you up and down at a steady pace. He slid one hand off your hip and put it below you. Grabbing a hold of your ass cheek and digging his nails in there now, he used that hand to force your body up and down while the other hand moved away from your hip as well. This one, instead of gripping on your bum, moved up and gripped around the back of your neck, forcing your head to bend back. He pulled you back a little so your spine was making a C shape, and he took one of your nipples in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue while still keeping a brutal pace of fucking you.  
“you think you can tell me what to do?” He said when he pulled his face away from your chest.  
“Answer me.” His voice sounded legitimately angry  
“No Tommy, no, you’re the boss.” You gasped between words because the rhythm of his cock slamming into you.  
“You can’t tell me what to do.” He was reassuring himself now.  
“ I fucking own you don’t I? I own your little pussy.” He growled as he pulled you back farther, his dick now rubbing firmly against your favorite spot, making your hips rock back and forth in an attempt to contain yourself.  
“You better not fucking come yet. I tell you when you get to fucking come, you got that?”  
You wanted to please him but the way he was moving you, it really wasn’t up to you weather of not you came.  
He went harder and harder until tears were streaming out of the corners of your eyes.  
“I’m gonna come now, you don’t get to come until you feel me, okay?” He sounded sweeter now, and he eased up on your neck a little.  
A loud moan from him and a handful of them from you and you came together, feeling him gush inside of you was icing on the cake.  
Hi slid you off of him and grabbed you in a hug, holding you on his lap and breathing heavily.  
“And you thought you could handle me.”


End file.
